bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Harpus
'''Harpus' (Japanese version: ) is a Ventus Bakugan. It is the Guardian Bakugan of Komba O'Charlie. Information Description Harpus is a large feathered Harpy-type Bakugan. Her battle strategy is to provoke and make fun of opponents to make them lose focus in battle. She has an arrogant and argumentative personality. Despite being very naive, she really is a caring and respectful Bakugan due to her worrying about Skyress and her partner Komba, whom she shares a strong bond with. Some of her lines of insults are: *To Skyress - " So it looks like it's me against you sister. Or should I call you grandma?" *To Skyress - "Hey old lady." *To Storm Skyress - "Hello grandma." *To Storm Skyress - "And I'm stuck battling with grandma." *To Hydranoid - "Scary, and I'm not just talking about your dental work." Bakugan Official Handbook Harpus is quite a sight when she unfurls her large, feathered wings. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Harpus may have super sharp claws, but her tongue is her best weapon. Harpus taunts, teases, and makes fun of opponent on the field. Her frustrated foe will lose focus in battle so that Harpus can make her move. Nobody can argue like Harpus! Anime Harpus is Komba O'Charlie's Guardian Bakugan and loves to make fun of any other Bakugan on the field, often calling Skyress names like 'old lady,' or 'grandma'. Her special Ability Card is Feather Storm. She isn't the most powerful Bakugan, but managed to get Komba to fifth place. She is often arrogant like Komba, making them get in many arguments, although Komba still cares for her. Harpus nearly sends Skyress to the Doom Dimension, but Gorem saves her in the episode "Duel in the Desert". In "A Little Help from my Friends", Harpus lost to Skyress again and she and Komba were freed from Masquerade's control. Soon after Hydranoid sent Harpus to the Doom Dimension like the Guardian Bakugan of the other Top Brawlers but was later reunited with Komba. When Naga's army attacked Earth, Harpus was seen fighting and arguing with Taygen. Later Shun, Skyress, Komba and Harpus took on Hairadee, things got difficult when Skyress was trapped in Hairadee's prison, but Julio and Tentaclear arrived to help and with the combined power of Harpus and Tentaclear, Hairadee was destroyed. Harpus and Skyress's rivalry came to an end after their second battle when Komba told Shun that Harpus was sent to the Doom Dimension Skyress was sad about Harpus's plight and Harpus stood by Skyress's side while she was imprisoned by Hairadee. Harpus never left her side as both were very hurt and in grave pain. After Harpus left, it is unknown if she ever reunited with Komba or if she is still living in New Vestroia. ; Ability Cards * Feather Storm (Feather Blast): Adds 100 Gs to Harpus. * Feather Edge: Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Feather Storm: Adds 200 Gs to Harpus. Physical Game Harpus was released in all Attributes. In Japan, its Haos version in BCV-04 comes with 380 G and 460 G. Clear has 430 and 580 Gs. Aquos has 650 and 480 Gs. Darkus has 400 and 650 Gs. Ventus has 610, 580 and 300 Gs. Pyrus has 550 Gs. Haos has 520 and 290 Gs. Subterra has 480 Gs. Trivia *Most Ability Cards that show Harpus make her look twisted, evil and older. The same thing happens to Elfin. This is also similar to the way Helix Dragonoid looks on most Bakugan Dimensions abilities. **Colorvoid **Stormy Night **Color Shift **Brainwash **Harpus (Gate Card) **Atmos (Gate Card) **Overhang (Gate Card) *Harpus' insults: **To Skyress - " So it looks like it's me against you sister. Or should I call you grandma?" **To Skyress - "Hey old lady." **To Storm Skyress - "Hello grandma." **To Storm Skyress - "And I'm stuck battling with grandma." **To Hydranoid - "Scary, and I'm not just talking about your dental work." *She and Elfin hold their hands over their head when they have been thrown into battle, and they both also seem to be teenager like. Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Former Villains Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Secondary Characters